


Spin the Bottle (A drarry one shot)

by asiriusproblem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiriusproblem/pseuds/asiriusproblem
Summary: Harry gets dragged to a party by his best mates and things get saucy.(still not a good enough reason to use the word 'saucy')Pairing: Draco Malfoy/ Harry PotterAll character's belong to J.K. Rowling but the plot is mine.





	Spin the Bottle (A drarry one shot)

Harry Potter watched anxiously as the glass beer bottle spun in front of him, slowly coming to a halt. His eyes were closed in fear of who the tip had landed on. Mentally, Harry thought of the possibilities in his head. Now, who was there? Ron, Hermione, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Ginny, Dean and Seamus. Draco. He felt a shiver run down his spine at the thought of kissing Draco.

It isn’t as though he’s playing the game willingly. Ron, Dean, and Seamus just dragged him off to a frat party is all and they all admittedly had one too many beers. Well, everyone minus Hermione Blaise Zabini, and Ginny who were each designated drivers. 

As Harry opened his clenched eyes just a crack, he saw the bottle had stopped, pointing straight ahead of him at- oh god- Draco. Heat rose to his cheeks and there were some “ooooooh”s in the crowd. 

He met eyes with the blond who sat on the other side of the circle next to Pansy. Red tinted his pale cheeks and Harry bit his bottom lip, feeling like he was going to be sick. Ron put a hand on his shoulder, a gesture which Harry wasn’t sure was a push or a pat of comfort.

They both moved towards each other slowly and soon enough were on their knees, inches apart. The room was silent and Harry didn’t tear his eyes away from Draco’s mercury ones once, almost daring him to make the first move.

And Draco did. He reached out, gently placing his hand on Harry’s arm, leaving a tingling sensation there and pulled him closer. Losing his balance a little, Harry almost fell. He caught himself by grasping the other’s shoulders tightly, a harsh blush forming as he hid his face in the nape of Draco’s neck. Harry felt hot. His cheeks were burning and his stomach was turning and the close contact with Draco made his skin prickle.

He lifted his head up, his face now even closer to Draco’s than before. Their noses bumped together gently as Draco leaned in and their lips finally met in hesitation. Draco’s lips were soft, but firm and moved steadily with his own. It felt nice kissing Draco, Harry thought. It was like breathing in fresh, cool air in the morning or feeling the warmth of sun on your skin.

His arms wrapped themselves around the blond’s neck and his hands reached up, tugging at the short strands of his hair. It was soft and Harry felt as though he could run his fingers through it all day. Draco seemed to feel the same pleasure as Harry because he happily put his hands on his waist, lifting up his shirt just a little so he could rub circles soothingly into Harry’s hip bones.

Their mouths moved together with fervor and they barely noticed the people around them; they were in their own little world and neither wanted to leave. 

Finally, Harry pulled away from Draco, moving a hand to his face to cup his cheek. Both of them had swollen, red lips and were panting slightly but smiling wide. Harry felt the other’s hand find his, intertwining their fingers and then a gentle kiss on his knuckles. Snitches were having a party in his stomach and he pulled Draco to his side of the circle so that they could sit with each other and the game could continue.

After another round of awkward or excited kisses and a few drunken make-out sessions, Harry yawned and requested he and Draco go back to his flat. Draco gladly complied and they bid their farewells before leaving the party. 

Harry believed that maybe being dragged there wasn’t as bad as he thought when he climbed into the warm duvet with whom he now saw as his lover. They laid there, limbs entangled, listening to the sounds outside. A steady stream of light from a street lamp illuminated Draco’s skin which seemed to glow. 

Draco reached down, catching Harry’s lips in a quick kiss before they fell into a deep slumber, both feeling safer than they ever had.


End file.
